Alguién esté esperando tu regreso
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Minerva abrió los ojos. Estaba en brazos de un dragón, de un dragón blanco. Al lado un dragón negro. El simple hecho de verlos allí, la conmovió. Volvió a derramar lágrimas. Derramó lágrimas al darse de su gravísimo error. Ella no estaba sola. Ellos siempre la estuvieron esperando / One-shot del manga 388 de Fairy Tail.


**Alguien está esperando tu regreso**

.

.

.

_Todo el tiempo... toda su vida... ella solo quería ser fuerte... y lo logró... pero no lo suficiente..._

.

.

.

—**¡¿Contra quién crees que estas luchando?! **— exclamó Erza.

Al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe de lleno en la cara.

Minerva impactó contra el suelo fuertemente, sintiendo solo dolor, decepción de sí misma, y también algo de asombro.

Pues, esas fueron las palabras de Erza que le llegaron al centro de su ser, despertando un antiguo recuerdo.

.

_**Flashback**_

—**¿Por qué eres tan débil? **— decía Giemma con tono duro y seco.

Ella solo era una niña indefensa, y ahora se encontraba arrodillada en su delante al punto de soltar lágrimas.

—**Perdóname... padre...** — decía con miedo.

A Giemma esas palabras simplemente lo asquearon y enfurecieron.

—**¡¿Ruegas misericordia?! ¡Estúpida hija! **— le plantó un golpe en la cara sin piedad.

—**Tú eres mi hija,** — decía —** por lo tanto deberías ser fuerte. Yo debo deshacerme de cualquier debilidad, y tú no serás la excepción.**

Ella lo escuchaba, pero no lo miraba a los ojos, solo podía llorar bajo su mirada, entendiendo que eso enfurecería más a su padre, pero no podía evitarlo.

—**¿Cuánto más planeas seguir llorando?** — dijo su padre furioso —** ¡Las lágrimas son señal de debilidad! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?!**

Ella no podía parar las lágrimas.

—**Perdóname... perdóname... perdóname...** — era lo único que podía decir.

—**Quítate la ropa** — dijo sin expresión alguna.

Esta vez Minerva si lo miró, con los ojos en blanco, pensando en cómo pudo pedirle eso. Pero al fin y al cabo, era su padre, por lo que obedeció.

Todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, se despojó de sus ropas, frente a la mirada de odio y decepción de su padre.

Con sus pequeñas manos cubrió su pequeño e insignificante cuerpo.

Su padre estiró la mano y desapareció sus ropas, alterándola más. Después empezó a alejarse.

—**Cuando tus lagrimas se hayan secado puedes volver a casa** — dijo dándole la espalda a su propia hija.

Minerva se quedó sola.

—**No...** — dijo la niña entre sollozos **—... ¿Por qué?**

Ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Que debía lograrlo. Para librarse de su padre, era la única opción.

Pero ¿a qué costo? ¿De que serviría ser fuerte? Si al fin y al cabo... estaba sola.

Sin embargo...

_**Fin Flashback**_

.

—**¡Despierta! **— exclamó Erza nuevamente golpeándola en la cara nuevamente.

Tan fuerte que la lanzó lejos.

—**No estoy de acuerdo en lo que hiciste en los juegos mágicos... en absoluto... pero lo que no entiendo... ¡¿Acaso fue todo por el bien de Sabertooth?!**

Minerva ahora estaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda en una viga de madera, con la mirada perdida, casi como si estuviera sin vida.

Erza la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero al mismo tiempo la miraba de una manera penosa, con preocupación.

Levantó el puño a la altura de su rostro.

—**Mis puños lloran cada vez que te golpean...** — decía con mirada firme —**. Dime ¿Cuál es el significado de esta pelea?**

Minerva sonrió.

—**Lo sé** — Erza siguió con la mirada firme —**. Lo sé... Por eso... quiero que me mates...**

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida, pero con una mirada llena de súplica.

Erza dejó los ojos en blanco.

—**Soy débil... **— dijo ella —**… por eso caí fácilmente en la maldad... no puedo vivir más con este cuerpo... **— su voz se volvió quebradiza —**... por favor... **

Erza se acercó a ella, y la miró a los ojos.

—**Tú eres tú** — dijo haciendo que Minerva la mirara **—, por lo que estoy segura de que alguien está esperando por ti. No lo olvides.**

Minerva la miró sin entender. Pues, ella había estado sola siempre. ¿Quién estaría esperando por ella?

—**Humanos... **— dijo alguien que se acercaba —**... siempre hablando de la vida y de la muerte ¿no es así? Que repugnante.**

Erza se dio media vuelta.

—**¡¿Quién eres?!** — exclamó confundida, hasta que recordó el tono de su voz.

"No... ya he escuchado esa voz... Es el rey del Hades..."

—**Uhh, parece que la basura que creí haber eliminado sigue por aquí** — dijo con molestia, luego chasqueó la lengua **—. Maldito rey de los espíritus. En fin, tengo un poco de tiempo libre, así que me librare de la basura personalmente.**

—**¡¿Tú eres el maestro?! **— preguntó Erza.

Algo dentro de Mard se quebró con solo escuchar esas palabras. Al parecer solo fue por el simple hecho de confundirlo con el verdadero maestro... E.N.D

Levantó la mano, y una fuerza fue contra Erza y Minerva, sacándolas por los aires.

Erza se preguntó qué clase de magia era esa, pero Minerva seguía algo ida.

—**Las acabare una por una **— dijo el Rey del Hades.

Lanzó un rayo de luz contra Minerva, quien se quedó perpleja.

—**¡MINERVA! **— exclamó Erza.

La aludida sonrió.

"**Huye... Erza..."**

El rayo explosión en algún lugar, en algo. El rey ni se movió. Erza rodó por el suelo.

Solo quedó humo y polvo, pero, algo de entre los escombros sobresalió, una figura, de una persona.

Mard arqueó la ceja.

—**Justo a tiempo... **— dijo un pelinegro.

Erza se quedó con los ojos en blanco.

—**Disculpe la tardanza, mi señora** — dijo un rubio sonriendo.

Minerva abrió los ojos.

Estaba en brazos de un dragón, de un dragón blanco. Al lado un dragón negro.

Eran los dragones gemelos.

Minerva los miró con lágrimas amenazando a salir de sus ojos.

"_Alguien espera tu regreso..."_

El simple hecho de verlos allí, la conmovió. Volvió a derramar lágrimas.

Derramó lágrimas al darse de su gravísimo error.

Ella no estaba sola. Ellos siempre la estuvieron esperando.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspiración, inspiración everywhere xDD -pero también eres puta por dejarme ¬¬-**

**Pero buenoooooo aquí les traigo este fragmento desde mi punto de vista ^^ espero le haya gustado :3**

**Esto va dedicado a Sirnight Crescent que me dejó lugar para hacerlo :') aunque estoy segura que lo habrías hecho mucho más hermoso hermanita ^3^**

**Jeje que les parecio el manga? A mi me conmovió sinceramente. A mi sieeeempreeee me agrado Minerva :v ¿Por qué? Porque, recordando los juegos, una persona que puede llorar cuando que sabe que va a perder, que pide clemencia cuando sabe que no puede más, no puede ser mal **

**O asi lo veo yo xD**

**Bueno, de nuevo espero les haya gustado -3- no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Ahhhhh cierto! A quien le van para el mundial? xD yo digo que Brasil *-*9 y ustedes? xD**

**Bueno, con eso me despido!**

**Layla Redfox Fuera! Cuídense!**

**:3**


End file.
